Phantomonium
by luna48809
Summary: This story invloves the main characters form Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Christine, Raoul, and the Opera Ghost himself all take part in this suspenseful drama. Thanks for reading!
1. Long Hair and Lies

"I'm married now, don't you know?" Christine spoke softly, into the phantom's ear.

"Of course I know. I saw the ring. But that's not a big problem. We can be quiet. If we both keep things under our tongues, no one will suspect a thing."

_This wont change things. She will always keep coming back, that part is inevitable. It's the mask. It's just so sexy, I know. _

"I wish we didn't have to keep things so secret, you know how I hate this."

"Yes, Christine, I know. But you're married now. Even if society would accept us together, you're bound to Raoul. So, for now, you must simply play the 'good housewife' role. Things will work themselves out. They always do."

"But I don't know how long I can do this… all this lying and chea.." she was cut short as her hand was brought to the level of the phantom's belt. She knew exactly what to do from there. She's a smart one.

As smart as she is, she still hesitated a bit.

"Are you sure…? Here, now…?" She had that whiny, 'but mom…' tone in her voice, and it was quite obvious the Opera ghost did not like it much. For with it, he gave the slightest twitch of annoyance.

He quickly calmed down. "And why not, my dear? We've slept here many a time before, what's to stop us now? There's not a soul around, and we haven't in so long!

And with that, almost as if on cue, she let out a brief sigh. And this was just the response he had wanted. He gave a little smirk, trying not to let his amount of pleasure at this show.

She set to work, unbuttoning her blouse. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and dropped the top at her feet. She then, smiled brightly, stuck out a finger, and signaled for the phantom to join her.

"Well, gee… it seems like every time you finger me, I have to come."

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything. Not the characters, the story, or even rights to the story. Therefore, I cannot claim them for my own, and I cannot take credit for their names/insignias. Thank you. Also, this is a work-in-progress, so be sure to check back to see the updated story! P


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Over the next few weeks, Raoul become suspicious. He couldn't be sure of what he was suspicious, but he was, all the same.

"Christine, honey...?" Raoul asked, lying awake, late one night.

"Yes," she replied, as sweetly as she could.

"Honey… this is difficult to ask." He let out a long sigh and turned to himself to think.

_The last few weeks have been awkward. I've been enjoying myself, but am I pleasing her?_

"Alright, Ill just ask. Christine, have you been faking it lately? I mean, its not that your not good, quite the opposite actually, but you don't seem to be having as much fun lately. You know, we used to really get into this sex stuff. Is there something on your mind?"

_Oh, shit. I knew I shouldn't have come right out with it. She probably won't even talk to me now. _

"I knew it… I'm just not big enough for you, am I?"

_Well, I can't imagine how that made this any easier, but maybe if I keep rambling, she'll stop me. _

"No, Raoul, I don't know what your talking about," she said hesitantly, if only to break the silence.

"If your sure everything's okay…" _she cut me off… that cant be… oh!_

She gently brought her hands exactly where she knew he wanted them. Seconds later, they were buried.

I_if only for a few nights, than this I may be able to bear._

_---------------------------------------------_

"Dear Christine, whats wrong," the phantom started. "You usually ride me like your bare-back on a wild Stallion."

The Phantom paused.

_There's got to be something wrong. Maybe Raoul knows too much. Well, I hope Im at least a Little better than that fool. Aww, poor Christine… _"Is that a tear in your eye? Come here, honey."

"Im s-s-sorry! I cant do it… Raoul knows… he must know! I don't know how, but somehow, he just does. He d-d-doesn't even p-p-please me anymore…"

_Wow… good deal. At least I can show her a good time. _He couldn't hold it in any longer, he broke out in a laughing fit, so hard that he could hardly breathe.

_Aww… I wish it didn't have to be like this. But he is right, this situation is hilarious. I wish we could just get to that bare-back riding._

Suddenly, he pulled her to him, and her silent request was put into action!


	3. A crazy Idea

Damn I want her… If only she could be mine... mine and only mine. She's so much like fire. A fire so wild, on I can put her out. She must feel the same… how could she feel differently? If she did, would she be coming back to me?

_I only wish I could be with him. Him, and only him. He's so… fiery! And I know that I'm the only one to put that fire out. But Raoul must know. He simply must. I almost wish we could be caught. That would just make things so much easier. Or maybe…_

"We could do WHAT!"

What she suggested was so out of the question, the Phantom was speechless.

"We could kill him." She was so calm it was almost frightening. "We could kill him and leave. No one could hold us back. And I know how much you want to see the world. Plus, I mean, its nothing you haven't done before."

_I can't believe she's even suggesting this. Only a few months earlier, they had been in love. Quite possibly the very kind of love that we share now. _

"That's not an option, and you know it. Just be rational. We've made it work for this long, what's wrong with continuing?"

"Because I CAN'T! I can't keep it up. I just can't keep pretending." And the Phantom knew what kind of pretending she had meant.

_Is he THAT small?_ And he gave the biggest and most pleased grin you could imagine. So he asked.

"Is he THAT small?" he went out on a limb with this one.

"Only compared to you." And she returned the smile, grabbed his face, and shoved her tongue so far down his throat he could hardly breathe. But somehow he managed. And with that, they were off again.


	4. It may be crazy enough to work

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. But no, I cannot live like this. I just know I cant. It's either him or I._

She attached what appeared to be a switchblade to the inside of her wrist, under her lacy evening wear, and checked to make sure it operated properly. Although she was nervous, she found it in her heart to let go of a large grin, a grin, which she had been holding on to for quite some time.

"Christine? Are you ready? You wouldn't want to keep me waiting, now would you?"

_Gee, aren't you a smartass? My masked friend would never be that pert with me._

"Be out in a second, honey," she replied, with a large, disappointed sigh. _Hell, at least this is the last time Ill have to do this. _

She stepped into his bedroom in her nightgown, the inside of her wrist turned to her thigh. She casually walked to the bed and lay down on his bed. He quickly turned, closed the gap between their mouths and started to caress her breasts.

She shuddered a little. But she new she must wait for the right moment to come.

She kissed him roughly, hoping to at least speed up the process. As one, they quickly removed her nightgown.

_Feisty tonight! This is going to be my best ride yet! _

As he pulled off her silky dress, she safely grabbed his arm arm and pulled it around her, trying to occupy him.

Deciding the time was right, her arm went straight into his chest. _Bullseye! Right in the heart! _She leapt up, hoping to keep her evening gown free of blood.

_Boy… dying with a full-on erection… talk about an ultimate low! _


End file.
